The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus sempervirens and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sky Walker’. ‘Sky Walker’ is a new cultivar of boxwood grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Buxus sempervirens (not patented) that was growing in a field grown block of Buxus Sempervirens at a nursery in spring of 2003 in Portland, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Portland, Oreg. in fall of 2004. The characteristics of ‘Sky Walker’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.